


Chuck Bartowski, Man-Whore Wannabe

by snowpuppies



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's a hero, and heroes get rewards (even if they have to reward themselves).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Bartowski, Man-Whore Wannabe

Chuck steps out of the shower with a smile.

_Hero_.

Yup, that’s right, he, Chuck Bartowski, also known as the debonair and devastatingly handsome Charles Carmichael, is a hero.

Grabbing a blue-and-white towel that, quite frankly, has seen better days, he gives himself a cursory dry and tosses said towel in the direction of the hamper.

Chuck Bartowski is a _hero_.

With a satisfied sigh, he falls back into his bed, wearing nothing but his birthday suit. Because after all, heroes can sleep in the buff if they want, he’s sure it’s in the hero’s hand-guide somewhere. He’ll have to ask Sarah for a copy later; she must’ve been too excited earlier to remember.

No big. He’s a hero now, and they’re supposed to overlook the faults of the little people. Not that Sarah’s one of the little people—she’s one of Chuck’s fellow-heroes—but he thinks the concept still applies.

He stretches, wriggling against the scratchy sheets; one hand falls against his chest, the other lands on the pillow, next to his head. He stares at the ceiling, idly scratching at the sparse hairs he’d been so proud of a few years ago. Too bad they were still few and far between.

He gasps when his nail catches a nipple.

Pursing his lips, he crooks his finger to scratch the sensitive skin again.

Why not? Contrary to popular belief, he _didn’t_ get lucky with Sarah earlier, nor has he gotten lucky with any girl in…an embarrassing amount of time.

He tucks one hand behind his head and begins to play, one finger circling the left, then the right nipple. He pauses to pull the finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before returning it to its path across his chest. He gasps as his nipples harden in the cool night air.

It’s not as though he particularly _wanted_ to get lucky with Sarah. Well, she’s hot, of course, with those big, blue eyes and big, full—he hisses as his fingers begin to pinch and tug at his reddened nipples—tits, long, muscular legs that could choke the life out of a man while Sarah leisurely filed her nails…

Where was he going with this?

Ah. Right.

His smile returns as his hand moves south, stopping briefly to dip into his navel before venturing into Chuck’s _other_ curls.

So, Sarah’s nice, but Chuck feels the need for something…bigger…wider…_harder_…

And suddenly he remembers Captain Awesome’s Halloween costume, and his brazen invitation to let Chuck see his snake…

Chuck remembers the flat planes of Awesome’s chest, muscles bunching and rippling with each move…

And that damned fig leaf…

Why, oh why, did there have to be a _leaf_?!?

Finally reaching his destination, he wraps long fingers around his eager erection. He begins a slow pull, up and down, flick and _twist_, and he remembers the way Awesome’s arms had felt around him when they’d tangoed, how those broad shoulders had held him closely, the way Awesome’s cologne lingered on Chuck’s collar for hours after…

He wonders what might’ve happened if he’d accepted Awesome’s invitation, followed him into the bathroom or Chuck’s room or—ok, well not Ellie’s room, because Chuck’s not _that_ depraved—but he wonders if Awesome would have stepped close, thick, square fingers slipping down his own bare torso, thumbs catching the waistband of those flesh-colored briefs, teasing Chuck with a glimpse of what lay behind the leaf…

Chuck’s pace increases, his thumb swiping across the tip, gathering the moisture there and smoothing it down the length of his dick. He grunts at the slickness, eyes rolling back as he adds a rhythmic _squeeze_.

And suddenly, Captain Awesome and his tantalizing leaf of lust cease to exist, because Chuck’s at the Buy More—a place that, normally, is not on Chuck’s most-sexy-place-to-think-about-while-jerking-off list, but in this case, is coming close to topping the charts—and Casey bursts into the back office, growling and grumbling about something…_anything_…

Chuck squeezes his cock brutally and allows his other hand to join in the fun, tugging at his aching balls.

…he whimpers when Casey slams him against the wall, pinning his arms to his sides, pressing against Chuck’s body with his own, firm and hot and smelling of sweat and new software manuals, and Chuck’s knees go weak and he sags in Casey’s embrace.

Chuck’s pumping furiously now, hips arching with each stroke, toes curling with each flick of his thumb.

Casey’s look turns predatory and Chuck flinches as he lunges forward, sinking his teeth into Chuck’s neck. Chuck yelps in a way that most definitely qualifies as manly and falls to his knees when Casey pulls away. He groans as Casey begins to unzip his fly, leaning forward eagerly to catch Casey’s straining length with his mouth, whimpering as a large, callused hand grasps the back of his head and tugs him forward until his nose is buried in Casey’s dark pubic hair.

His left hand abandons his balls, skimming up his body and plunging two fingers between his gasping lips. Chuck moans as his tongue laps furiously at the intrusion.

Casey’s sliding in and out of Chuck’s mouth, both hands gripping Chuck’s skull as he pistons into Chuck’s throat. Chuck feels his body go limp as he lets Casey fuck his face. Casey’s cursing—vile, dirty names spill from his mouth onto Chuck’s skin, where they sink in deeply to spark along Chuck’s spine. Chuck moans; Casey’s cock is in his mouth and Casey’s fingers are pulling his hair and Casey’s words are filling his mind and Chuck feels worthless and used and hopeless and helpless and wanted and needed and so, very _special_…

Chuck freezes, his eyes popping open in horror; he remembers the bug.

And the idea that Casey’s heard every moan, every grunt, every sigh is suddenly too much and Chuck erupts, come arching into the air and splattering against his abdomen, his chest.

He cries out, completely undone.

“Casey…”

 

  
Chuck blinks into the darkness—one hand still wrapped around his softening cock—and fights unsuccessfully against the pull of sleep.

As he sinks into his dreams, his mind manages one last moment of coherency.

“Oh, shit.”

 

 

_FIN_.

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/133974.html).


End file.
